Pull the Other One!
by RevSue
Summary: From the Princess Diaries movies ... how does Joe perceive the happenings in A Royal Engagement?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!

Pull The Other One!

She had never been 'just' his queen. He had spent the first ten years of his service to her trying to come to terms with his feelings towards her, and the next thirty years fighting to keep those emotions at bay.

From the moment he first had laid eyes on his new charge, he had been attracted to the poise and confidence of the young woman who had been raised to marry a king and to rule at his side. Her charm had drawn him, even as he noted the trace of uncertainty in her steady blue gaze as she looked at her young husband on her wedding day. He had seen that faint disquiet replaced by the sparkle of love when her two sons were born and growing up in the palace. He had noticed the glow of pride when the eldest boy, Pierre, had abdicated as crown prince to dedicate himself to the church, and the younger Philippe had met the challenge and returned to the country of his birth to take up his royal duties. It had been impossible for anyone to miss the sheen of tears in the lovely blue eyes when her husband had died six years ago, followed by the grayness of despair not a year later when the crown prince had been killed in a terrible accident that was still being investigated. Certainly no one was ignorant of the joy that had shone out of those same dear eyes when her estranged teenaged grand-daughter had announced her intention to be known as the princess and heiress to the throne.

He had heard the rumours linking him romantically with almost every maid in the palace, and had made no effort to dispel them. It suited him to keep his true feelings hidden from everyone. He wanted nobody to know that no one had ever touched his heart as she had in his dreams. Then, just five years ago, when she was coming out of her mourning period, one night his control had slipped and he had thrown caution to the wind. He still was not sure if he regretted his actions or not. But that night, knowing she was ecstatically happy and exceedingly grateful to him, his dreams had come true as she had stood close in the circle of his arms and returned his kisses with an unexpected passion that still had the power to inflame his senses. He would never forget the feel of her soft, eager lips on his, the warmth of her body pressing against his ... or the anguish and shame in her beautiful eyes as she reluctantly distanced herself from him once more. Tears had come into those eyes, despite her valiant efforts to hold them back. What was worse, she had refused to explain, merely saying it was not his fault. Then she had gathered herself together and fled the room. When he had seen her the next and every day since, she had been as composed and as friendly as ever, with nary a hint of the fiery ardour she had displayed that last night in San Francisco. Wondering inwardly if she was ashamed for having lowered herself to consort with a commoner, yet convinced that she had not really forgotten, his pride had stiffened his resolve to continue treating his queen as he always had, even as his love for the woman burned as brightly and secretly as ever.

Now that Princess Mia had moved to Genovia, at the age of twenty-one being officially eligible to assume the throne, Joe knew that his time of service to Clarisse as the Queen's Head of Security was winding down. He was attempting to find the best time to approach her with a proposal which had been awaiting verbal expression for almost forty years when Parliament unwittingly threw a monkey wrench into his plans by invoking, at Viscount Mabrey's behest, the ancient law requiring queens to be married before being eligible to rule. Lord Palimore had stated that the princess had thirty days in which to marry, or she would forfeit her right to rule Genovia. Instead of going to King Rupert's grand-daughter, the throne would revert to young Lord Deveraux, Viscount Mabrey's nephew. Just ten minutes after the session of Parliament ended, the palace had been buzzing with rumours. The queen had been aghast at the actions of Parliament, and had gone to speak with Mia in the throne room immediately following the session. Joe knew that he and Charlotte both would be called for a conference as soon as Clarisse had finished her talk with her grand-daughter.

"Joe?" Charlotte stood at the door of the security office. "Her Majesty is ready to see us now in her office."

As the two walked down the corridor towards the queen's suite, Joe reflected on the quiet, efficient young woman at his side. Although Charlotte had been with Clarisse for just over five years now, their relationship appeared to have a deep-seated, long-lasting quality about it. Joe knew Clarisse looked upon the young woman as the daughter she had never had. Because of certain innuendos and actions over the last couple of years, he strongly suspected Clarisse's unspoken wish that Charlotte would become her daughter-in-law in fact through marriage to Prince Pierre. Charlotte, being the sweet, trusting woman that she was, didn't seem to have noticed anything untoward.

Clarisse continually threw the two together when Pierre was spending time at home. When he was away, she would have Charlotte pass on messages for her to Pierre and even meet with him away from the palace on occasion for ostensibly business-related items. "After all," Clarisse had said more than once, "Pierre is not a member of the Roman Catholic Church. There is no reason on earth why he could not marry and still continue his work with the church." It was conjectures like these which kept him hoping that Clarisse was NOT ashamed of his non-royal status, but rather was uncertain of the court's possible reaction to a relationship between them. His dream was still that one day she would be the woman with whom he would spend the rest of his life in married bliss.

All his thoughts were submerged when he and Charlotte were speaking with Clarisse. The queen announced that she had decided to invite Lord Deveraux and the Viscount to stay at the palace, saying that in her view, it was much better to know where your enemy was in order to keep an eye on him.

"Your Majesty!" Joe protested. "I do not feel that that is the best course of action! What do you know of this Lord Deveraux?"

"Nothing," she said calmly, "beyond the fact that Viscount Mabrey says he is a descendant on his mother's side to King Chevalier. That he is, in fact, no blood relative to the Viscount is in his favour."

"Have you ever seen him?" asked Charlotte, writing on the pad she carried with her at all times.

"Not to my knowledge. I have no idea of his age, or his looks, not that either matter," Clarisse was impatient. "Do you have a better suggestion?"

"Yes," Joe said, promptly. "Permit me to hang Lord Deveraux by his toes in the courtyard!"

Clarisse's tense expression relaxed and she chuckled. "Oh, Joseph!" she reproved him, lightly, a soft smile crossing her face before she turned to her aide. "Charlotte, could you please make arrangements to house the two of them in the west wing? Although I wish them to be near, I do not care to have either one in close proximity to US!"

"Your Majesty," Joe said firmly, "I must insist that the invitation NOT include Viscount Mabrey. If you MUST invite Lord Deveraux, I shall withhold any further objections until I have a chance to find out just what sort of man he is. His father was a decent man, by all accounts, although he died when the lad was young. Since then, Viscount Mabrey has had control over the boy, so it is hard to determine Lord Deveraux' character without actually meeting and talking with him. However, there are certain ... matters, shall we say, of which you might not be aware with regard to the Viscount. King Rupert expressly told me that under no circumstances were you to be near Viscount Mabrey alone."

"I do not intend to invite him to my private suite, Joseph!" Clarisse protested, a faint flush on her cheeks. "Good heavens, I loathe the man! I will NOT be near him alone! I am merely suggesting that he accompany his nephew to the palace ..."

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably. "Your Majesty? Joe ... er, Joseph is right. I've heard ..."

"Not rumours and gossip, I HOPE, Charlotte," Clarisse looked at her sternly.

"No," Joe said, even as Charlotte was shaking her head. "Not rumours or gossip. King Rupert received threats on a number of occasions ... I regret to inform you that there are things you don't know about the Viscount's past which directly affect you."

"Please do not mince your words further, Joseph," Clarisse said, briskly. "Why, exactly, should the invitation to stay at the palace exclude Viscount Mabrey?"

Joe hesitated only a moment before his lips thinned. In a grim tone, he said, "The Viscount was terribly jealous of King Rupert. Partially because Rupert was the King, but essentially, so my sources tell me, because he was married to you."

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse was stunned.

"Yes. You see, I've been told that when he first saw you, Viscount Mabrey desired you more than anyone or anything else."

"Ridiculous! Love at first sight?" Clarisse scoffed.

"HE claims it was love, although most would call it lust, your Majesty. Even knowing that your marriage to King Rupert had been arranged long before, he spoke with your parents, hoping to convince them to break the betrothal agreement. Your parents, needless to say, turned him down. I believe he has never forgiven your parents, King Rupert, OR yourself. Nor has he stopped wanting you or trying, in his varied and devious ways, to GET you. Although as yet I have no proof, you personally have been endangered at least half a dozen times since King Rupert passed away, and even a few occasions before that. I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I MUST ask you to re-consider your invitation to the Viscount."

Clarisse felt an involuntary shiver run through her at Joseph's precise words and grave tone. She wondered why she had ever bothered to argue with him, because it seemed he was always right. She certainly wished that THIS time she had just acquiesced to his determined opinion that Viscount Mabrey not be included in the invitation to stay at the palace. Now she felt sullied, dirtied and strangely frightened by the information Joe had given her. Well, forewarned was forearmed! "Very well," she said huskily. "The invitation will be for Lord Deveraux alone."

"Your Majesty, may I change the subject now?" Charlotte asked. At Clarisse's slight nod, she continued, "I have been in contact with Miss Lilly, and she will be arriving tomorrow morning. Princess Mia's suite is to be finished by then as well, so I will arrange to have Miss Lilly smuggled into the princess' closet as you planned."

"Remind me never to ask Rupert's cousin to have anything to do with plumbing in the palace again, please," Clarisse sighed. "Mia's suite was to be finished two weeks ago, but because of that wretched man ...!"

"I believe he had pneumonia, your Majesty," Joe volunteered, a faint smile on his lips.

"He almost died," Charlotte added. "It really wasn't his fault, it was mine. I should have ..."

"Hardly your fault, Charlotte, my dear!" Clarisse patted her hand. "I am quite certain you did not infect the man personally! And I was the one to hire him. Joseph? Could you arrange for someone to meet Lilly and escort her to the palace?"

"Consider it done," Joe nodded. "I would go, but I must be on hand when Lord Deveraux arrives. I am convinced that the Viscount will accompany his nephew in an attempt to worm his way into his own invitation to stay."

Clarisse nodded briefly, making no further comment to that, then turned to Charlotte again. "The room next to the princess' suite is available for Lilly, is it not?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I have already spoken with the maids about getting it ready without letting the princess know. Her friend's arrival should be a complete surprise!"

"A welcome surprise, I hope, and a necessary one, I fear, now that she has to be married within a month. Which reminds me, could you ...?"

"I have already gathered a list of all the eligible bachelors in Europe." Charlotte said, then added, "and Joseph is preparing them so that we may have a viewing tomorrow evening."

"I really don't know what I would do without either one of you," Clarisse smiled at them both gratefully. Joe noticed with inward relief that the shadow in her eyes, which he assumed had been caused by and present since Parliament had met and which had deepened at his revelations about Viscount Mabrey, was beginning to dissipate again.

Following dinner that evening, Charlotte and Clarisse retired to Clarisse's office to tie up some loose ends. Mia wandered listlessly down the hallway to the library, where Joe was organizing the "groom possibility" pictures and information Charlotte had gathered together. Mia still felt a little shell-shocked about having to marry a stranger, and she was pondering her grandmother's words about her own arranged marriage.

"Joe?" Mia said hesitantly, after a moment of watching him.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"You started working here when Grandma and Grandpa were married, right?"

"That is correct," He concentrated very hard on the task at hand.

"What was their marriage like, do you think?"

Joe coughed a little, then said carefully it had seemed ideal from an outsider's point of view.

"Grandma said it turned out splendidly." Mia sighed. "It sounds like he was her best friend, and she said they grew very fond of each other."

Joe felt the knife twist a little deeper in his heart, and merely grunted a response, not turning to look at the girl.

"But, Joe," Mia continued sadly, "I really dreamt of marrying for love, not ... fondness."

Joe froze. The distinction had never before been pointed out to him. Just what exactly was Mia saying? Could it be possible that ... Clarisse had never really loved Rupert? Surely not. He never would have guessed from what he had seen. Of course, he had never cared to look too closely ...

Mia interrupted his thoughts. "Joe, were you ever married?"

"No," he said, gruffly, still not looking at her.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Joe's head shot up and he stared at her in surprise.

"Oh, wait, I'm sorry, that's a personal question and none of my business. I don't really need to know that." Mia looked embarrassed. "Well, tell me, Joe. How would YOU feel if you found out that you just HAD to get married?"

Joe's face relaxed into a smile. "Your highness, anyone my age could not help but feel delighted and proud to find himself in such a position. No doubt I would swagger a good deal more than I should, as it would be a great accomplishment," he said.

"Oh, Joe!" Mia sounded disgusted even as she laughed at his remark, just the way Clarisse often did. "You know what I mean!" Then Brigitte and Brigitta popped into the room, looking for her.

After Mia had left, Joe thoughtfully finished with the pictures. The young woman had given him much to think about.

Trying to shake himself loose from the Prime Minister's nephew who was interning in Security at the palace for the summer and shadowing him closely, the next morning Joe was forced to take Lionel for an audience with Clarisse. Knowing she would be busy, and thinking that that way the persistent young man would have only a few moments to speak with the queen, Joe entered the queen's office. Once again pushing Lionel back, he approached the queen, unable to resist voicing a quiet complaint about his intern for her ears alone.

Clarisse smiled at the note of frustration in Joseph's voice, trying to soothe him by saying that it was only until September. How bad could Lionel be? She sighed when hearing that Lionel wanted an audience with her right then, then beckoned the lanky young man forward, introducing him to her lady's maids and the housekeeper who were in receiving instructions about the two newcomers to the palace -- Lilly and Lord Deveraux.

Staring down at the papers on her desk and absently reaching for her glasses, Clarisse was startled when Lionel leaned over her desk, intently avowing his willingness to die for her. Joe, watching from across the room, was at the desk immediately, grabbing Lionel by the scruff of the neck and yanking him up and away as he announced that the limousine bringing Viscount Mabrey and Lord Deveraux was at the gates.

Clarisse and Joe, followed closely by Lionel, went down to greet their guest. Mia was in the foyer already, fussing with her hair and fuming about having to entertain the very person trying to steal her throne. Joe sent Lionel across the room to the security office where Shades was standing alertly, Charlotte having informed him that the Viscount and Lord Deveraux were almost there, then followed himself so as to be at the door when the two men came in.

Although it seemed that Clarisse was not aware of Mia's reaction upon seeing Lord Deveraux standing before her, Joe at once realized that the young woman had met the young man somewhere previously. It could only have been at her twenty-first birthday party, and now Joe realized that he had seen this Nicholas at the party. In fact, young Nicholas had been the one the princess had accidentally stepped on, then danced with later, a bemused expression on her face.

Joe had meant to find out discreetly who the good-looking fellow was, but at that moment he had obeyed an brief, imploring glance from Clarisse to save her from dancing with Lord Jerome whose step was as ponderous as his girth. The two had worked out the scheme long ago, when Rupert had grown too ill to dance even at functions which required his attendance and Clarisse's participation. During the year of her mourning following Rupert's death, Clarisse had not danced at all, and Joe had waited patiently for the right time to begin their routine again. That time had come five years ago in San Francisco, when Clarisse had talked him into giving Mia dance lessons. The teenager had been awkwardness itself in his arms at first, but had learned to move almost as gracefully as her grandmother under his expert tutelage. After Mia's first lesson, Clarisse had stopped the music and told the girl she was free to go. Mia had run off right away, but before Clarisse could leave the room, Joe had come up to her and had started the music again, saying quietly, "You've been wearing black for too long." Taking her hand, he had drawn her onto the dance floor, and they had danced for the first time in a year.

Suddenly Joe's wandering attention snapped back to the princess who was walking forward towards Lord Deveraux. Alert to something in her demeanor, he was not surprised like everyone else when Mia slammed her heel down on Nicholas' foot before whirling around and leaving. Lionel snickered aloud, and Charlotte, standing on the other side of Joe, looked over at him, astonished at the young man's temerity in such a tense moment. Joe found himself approving of Nicholas' attempt to lighten the situation by saying, "She always does that." Horrified by her grand-daughter's actions, Clarisse apologized and said she would PERSONALLY get some ice for his foot. As Charlotte helped the young man to a chair in the adjoining room, and Clarisse went for some ice, Joe stepped up to Viscount Mabrey who looked ready to explode.

Smoothly, Joe said, "An accident."

"Of course," the Viscount replied bitingly, "She's training to be a flamenco dancer." He swivelled and strode after Charlotte and his nephew.

Joe smiled tightly. He had not thought Mabrey had a sense of humour, but it seemed he did ... of sorts.

Clarisse came back with the ice, and Joe met her at the door. "Miss Lilly has arrived and is in Princess Mia's closet as per your instructions, Madam." he said in an undertone.

"Thank you, Joseph. We'll talk more about this incident later!" Clarisse said quietly before plastering a conciliatory smile on her face and going into the room to give Charlotte the ice for Nicholas' foot. The queen ignored the steely glare from Viscount Mabrey and said briskly to Lord Nicholas, "I'll leave you in these capable hands, and will go immediately to speak to my grand-daughter. Let me assure you, Lord Deveraux, that this will not occur again."

"Third time lucky," Nicholas murmured, trying to smile even as Charlotte carefully applied the ice to his foot.

Clarisse looked surprised, and a trifle bewildered, then she smiled non-committally and took her leave. Again Joe nodded inwardly. Young Lord Deveraux had some promising qualities. He would find out more about him as soon as possible.

Charlotte departed to fetch some more ice, and Nicholas looked up at his uncle. "I'll be fine now, Uncle. I'm sure Gertrude will be keeping dinner for you. Thank you for coming with me and delivering me safely to the palace."

Obviously annoyed at his dismissal, Viscount Mabrey stalked out of the palace. Joe looked at Nicholas. "Lord Nicholas, may I ask what precipitated this morning's ... contretemps?"

Nicholas wiggled his foot tentatively, wincing. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself. Perhaps you should inquire of the princess." He stood up and tested his step, but collapsed back on the chair.

"Perhaps it would be best to have that x-rayed," Joe murmured. "And keep it up as much as possible."

"Thanks," muttered Nicholas, trying to smile graciously as Charlotte re-appeared with the ice.

That evening, Nicholas joined them for the meal, then the queen announced that Mia, Lilly and herself would have to be excused as they had some pressing business to attend to. The three walked down to the library where Joe and Charlotte were all ready for them. Lilly and Mia settled in the chairs in front, Clarisse took one of the back chairs. As Joe put up the first picture, Charlotte filled two containers with popcorn for the girls. At the second picture, one of Prince William, Mia excitedly cried, "Yes! Oh, YES! I ... I ... I absolutely accept!"

Charlotte handed them the popcorn and informed them that Prince William was not eligible, being in line for his own crown. Joe found that very strange, and asked why his picture had been included. Charlotte sat down in the chair behind Lilly, and said longingly, "I just LOVE to LOOK at him!"

"Hmm. Me, too," Clarisse somewhat surprisingly declared.

Joe couldn't help saying, "Your Majesty!" in a faintly shocked tone. He had never even suspected that she ... but why not? If she was interested in looking, then perhaps ...

Clarisse restlessly stood up after a number of the bachelors were rejected for various reasons. She explained, "We need someone titled, someone who could help Mia run a country without ego getting in the way. Someone attractive, smart, but not arrogant, someone with ... compassion ..." She and Joe looked at one another in the dim light of the library.

Lilly added brazenly, "Someone sexy, too, right?"

Clarisse threw her hands up theatrically, and to Joe's enormous surprise, he felt her hand brush down his backside as she said drily to Lilly. "Yes, very necessary, I'm sure. Someone sexy!"

Her hand remained on him for a second, then she snatched it away when he raised his eyebrows, turned to her with a scandalized look and whispered, "Majesty!" With a wicked grin, he caught the errant hand in his free one, caressing it lightly with his thumb, then bringing it to his lips. Clarisse stilled. "It was an ACCIDENT!" she insisted inaudibly, making a feeble attempt to disengage her hand from his.

"Right," Joe nodded, not wanting to believe it. "Please, accidentally feel me up anytime." Still enjoying the warmth of her hand in his, he clicked on the next picture, ignoring her horrified gasp and renewed efforts to free her hand.

When Mia said, "Someone like him?", Clarisse looked at the picture. Seeing Andrew Jacoby's name, picture and short biography on the screen, she squeezed Joe's hand excitedly, and in his surprise, he released her. Clarisse exclaimed, "Yes, someone very much like him! Good choice, Mia! I wonder I didn't think of him before!"

Charlotte hurried off to phone and make the arrangements for Andrew to come to Genovia. Mia and Lilly went out, talking excitedly as they wondered just what Andrew would be like. Waiting for Charlotte to return with the Jacobys' response, Clarisse lingered to re-read Andrew's profile as Joe packed up the machine.

After a moment of silence, Joe mentioned the talk he had had with Mia the night before. "I must confess, she doesn't seem as worried tonight as she did last night. She was ... concerned about her marriage working out. She mentioned yours and said that even after years of marriage and two children, you and King Rupert were merely ... fond of each other." Clarisse drew in a sharp breath, but Joe continued doggedly, "Forgive me, your Majesty, but ... is that true?" Clarisse wouldn't meet his eyes until he drew her close and put his finger under her chin to compel her to look at him. "Clarisse?" he prompted softly.

Defiantly, then, she said, "Yes! It was my fault, you know. Rupert was gentle and kind, but I was never ... excited. I didn't hate it, but I could take it or leave it. I don't care, do you hear me? I don't care if the entire country knows that I'm not a ... a passionate woman! I am just not capable of the sort of passion found only in fairy tales and romance books!"

He stared at her disbelievingly, memories of that night in San Francisco very strong in his mind. At last he said huskily, "Oh, but you are capable of great passion, my dear, I know that for a fact."

Before she could break away from him, his lips were on hers. As had happened that night five years ago, their emotions caught fire and the deepening kiss transmitted the yearning and longing each had for the other. Then Clarisse broke away with a gasp, hearing quick, light footsteps approaching.

When Charlotte entered the room, Clarisse was fiddling with some books and Joe was winding up the cords. The younger woman eyed them keenly for a moment, then said Andrew and his parents would be arriving the next day, as they were most interested in the possible alliance. Clarisse asked her to speak with Mrs. Cowt, the housekeeper, that very evening, and Charlotte hurried off to do her bidding.

"My dear Clarisse," Joe said quietly as Clarisse was about to exit. "If your marriage was passionless, it was most certainly not your fault alone. I think you will agree that you just had not been kissing the right man." She stopped in the open doorway and her face went scarlet. He changed the subject abruptly, knowing he had pushed her as far as possible for that evening. "Tell me, in light of this belief of yours, have you considered what you are trying to arrange with your son and Charlotte? Are you condemning them to a sterile life together, or do you really think they feel something for each other?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "You knew what I ...?"

"Just guessed," he said.

Clarisse bit her lip, then said uncertainly, "I think they MIGHT feel something ... if given a chance. But Joseph, I'm NOT really arranging their marriage!"

"Not like you are Mia's." he agreed.

"You think I am wrong to do this? Joseph, Mia is set on getting married in the next month! She wants the chance to rule Genovia! She would be good at it, I KNOW she would be!"

"She would," Joe nodded. "She has an excellent teacher in you. But will she be happy?"

"I ... I don't know that," Clarisse faltered. She stared at him for a moment longer, then, hearing Charlotte's footsteps approaching once more, Clarisse spun on her heel and left him alone.

The next few days were hectic as Andrew and his parents arrived, and Mia spent as much time getting to know him as she could. After three days, Andrew presented Mia with his great-grandmother's engagement ring, saying that it might bring them luck since his great-grandparents had been married for fifty-seven years. Joe wanted to talk with either Mia or Clarisse about it, to make sure that it really was what Mia wanted, but he found it impossible. Giving up, he spent his time looking into Nicholas' background and his uncle's claim that Nicholas was a more suitable heir to the throne of Genovia than Mia.

When Mia and Nicholas were caught in the closet the very day Andrew had departed for England to wrap up his affairs there before returning for the quickly-approaching wedding, Joe answered Clarisse's summons to speak with her. Holding her elbow lightly as they descended the stairs on the walk to the gazebo, he said quietly to her, "I'm told this Lord Deveraux boy is a native Genovian, recently graduated Cambridge, gourmet cook, plays polo and rugby, and is known as quite the ladies' man." He waved away the gardeners who were working nearby, and they were soon alone.

"She was in a closet?" Clarisse asked, incredulously.

"With him. Yes." Joe was succinct.

Clarisse turned to him. "Does she have the makings of a queen?" she asked, almost imploringly. She was hoping he would reassure her.

"She's young, but I've always believed in her." Joe stated. It was his firm opinion that Mia would be a wonderful queen. However, having heard the stories about Nicholas and having watched him closely for the time he had spent at the palace, and from what he knew of Andrew, Joe was not convinced that Andrew was the best choice for the young woman he privately considered "his" girl.

Clarisse began fretting over the wedding, "The wedding invitations have been sent out, I know ... she and Andrew make a fine pair, I think ... I... I ... she's very set on it, you know."

They reached the secluded gazebo, Maurice lying down, his eyes on them both. Joe stood facing her, his hands clasped in front of him. "Clarisse, my dear, forget the wedding for a moment." He cleared his throat, and she waited expectantly, having no idea what he was going to say next. Taking a deep breath, Joe said, "In less than a month, you will no longer be queen and I will no longer be your head of security. I think it is time we bring our friendship ... out of the shadows."

Clarisse, clearly overwhelmed, wasn't sure what to say. "Ohhhh, Joseph, I ..."

"Yes." He smiled now that the words were finally spoken. "Yes, my dear ... I would kneel if it weren't for my knee replacements." He took her hands and they sat down on the bench.

"Joseph, there's a wedding to be planned," Clarisse began speaking carefully, hoping to divert him from this topic which, if she were honest with herself, frightened her because of the intensity of the emotions she had determined to keep hidden. "Mia needs to win over the people of Genovia, all in less than 30 days!"

"Perhaps it's time to consider the duty you have to yourself." he looked at her intently, the love shining in his eyes.

Clarisse looked away. "Ohhh ..." She loved him. She loved him SO much, but ...

"Clarisse," She looked back at him, and he continued, "my darling, please think about it. Please." He searched her eyes for her answer.

Clarisse tried to smile, put her left hand gently on his cheek, and promised, "I will." then her hand slid down. She really couldn't think about herself now. All her focus SHOULD be on Mia.

Joseph was too intent on making her temporarily forget her duty to her country to say anything more. Instead, he took her left hand and kissed her fingers. His lips travelled over the back of her hand, then he turned it over and kissed the palm down to the inside of her wrist.

Clarisse held her breath and began to tremble. How could he reduce her to such a state with just the touch of his lips on her hand? "Joseph ..." she breathed, and leaned towards him yearningly, no longer caring about her image, her country, or anything but accepting and returning his kiss. At first gentle and probing, the kiss quickly intensified. Clarisse's body filled with a tingling wave of heat which left her light-headed and made her want more. Oh, he had been right again! She had not been kissing the right person at all! Passion? She was FULL of passion ... for Joe! She moaned softly, and Joe thrilled to her responsiveness.

Finally pushing back with a sigh, Clarisse dashed some stray tears away. "Joseph, I can't ... I can't think straight right now ..."

"I know," his voice was soft. "I just ask that you do think about us as soon as possible. I want to marry you, to spend the rest of my life with you, Clarisse." He gently wiped her cheeks dry with his thumbs, and said softly, "You know, it is written in the Hebrew Talmud, the book where all of the sayings and preachings of Rabbis are conserved over time, that you are to be very careful if you make a woman cry, because God counts her tears. The woman came out of a man's rib -- not from his feet to be walked on, not from his head to be superior, but from the side to be equal, under the arm to be protected, and next to the heart to be loved. You know that has only ever been my wish, to protect you and to love you forever. Now," he helped her to her feet, smiling tenderly at her renewed tears,"now I will escort you back to the palace."

It was the very next day that Joe discreetly commissioned a jeweller to engrave his mother's wedding band with the simple words 'C. My Love Forever. J'. Then he slipped it into his pocket, hoping to be able to offer it to Clarisse very soon.

Joe stood back of the crowd with Lionel, sharply watching Viscount Mabrey. He was whispering something to the groom who would be leading Princess Mia's horse down the ranks as she reviewed the Royal Guard. An object passed from the Viscount's hands and disappeared into the groom's pocket, but Joe couldn't see what it was. Intently, he kept his eyes on Mia's progress, and thus was ready when the groom put his hand in his pocket and the horse began to shy and prance nervously. Shoving Lionel away, and breaking through the crowd, Joe reached Mia and grabbed at her to lift her down from Sandy.

Stunned, he heard a rip and a wooden leg fell to the ground. Mia gasped and at once everything was in an upheaval. Viscount Mabrey roared with laughter, as did most of the bystanders. Not losing his head when Mia put her heels to the horse's side and galloped off, Joe overpowered the groom and ripped the rubber snake from his pocket. Standing up, he glared at the Viscount, and looked around to see Lilly pulling on Andrew's arm, shouting at him to help her go after Mia. Joe realized that Nicholas, who had also been standing with Andrew and Lilly, had already quietly gone after Mia. Her fiance, on the other hand, stood talking with some of the women who had beseiged him, paying no attention to Lilly. Mentally giving the young Lord Deveraux points for putting Mia ahead of his own interests, Joe nevertheless was furious with himself for having inadvertently caused pain and humiliation to a young woman he loved as if she were his own grand-daughter. Resolving to deal with the Viscount after he saw Mia, Joe headed in the direction Mia had fled.

Having heard everything from the ever-vigilant Charlotte, as well as the information that Mia was presently sequestered in one of the tack rooms, Clarisse called Brigitte and Brigitta and the four of them hastened to the stables. Seeing Joe hurrying towards one of the rooms, Clarisse beckoned him closer.

"Your Majesty," he was very formal, "This humiliation the princess is suffering is my fault." He had no intentions of excusing himself in any way before this woman he loved more than life itself. Knowing the reason Mia's horse had spooked in no way absolved him from having attempted to rescue the princess only to cause her to be ridiculed publically. He had seen the look in Mia's eyes as she had spurred Sandy on and made her escape from the laughing crowd.

"Don't be ridiculous, Joseph," Clarisse said. "There is no need to castigate yourself further. Charlotte told me the story. Mia's horse spooked. You were only doing your duty trying to protect her. Would you please bring Mia to me, Joseph? I'll speak with you later, but I MUST be with Mia now."

Nodding his compliance, and knowing he thoroughly deserved a tongue-lashing later, Joe hurried to the small, dim room in which Mia had taken refuge. He arrived at the tack room door to overhear Nicholas saying, "Mia, I'm sorry."

Mia had turned away from the young man, and was pacing across the room to the far wall. "No, you're not" she retorted in a choked voice. Joe almost cringed at her obvious pain and suffering which he was responsible for inflicting, however well-meaning. "You never think about anyone but yourself, so, just this once, could you please let me be miserable and not make me feel worse about myself? Just ... just go away!"

Joe interrupted at that moment. "Princess, excuse me, the queen has arrived."

"Yes." Mia left without looking fully at either one of them. Brigitte and Brigitta met her at the door with hankies and sympathetic expressions.

As Nicholas started to leave as well, Joe stopped him. "Nicholas, am I going to be disappointed in you?"

Startled, the young man began to say something, but at that moment, Viscount Mabrey strode into the tack room. "Unfortunate incident, that." he said, with a smirk at Joe. Then his eyes swung to Nicholas. "I'm just leaving. You going to come and see me off?"

Joe interrupted, his anger at a slow boil inside. "I'd like to speak with your uncle alone, Nicholas. Please."

Nicholas looked from Joe to his uncle, who nodded at him, and Nicholas left.

Trying to retain a semblance of politeness, Joe said, "Viscount, you might not be aware what my job entails as the royal Head of Security. My job is to protect the crown, to make sure no harm comes to the crown, to step in when someone ... toys with the crown's emotions, you see."

"I think the entire country understands how well you cater for the crown's emotions." Mabrey's smile was sly and insinuating, full of contemptuous familiarity.

Joe's forced smile faded off his face, and his eyes grew steely as they narrowed. "If you hurt my girl," his voice was low and deadly, "you will answer directly to me, and whatever crimes I commit against you, remember, I have diplomatic immunity in forty-six countries, including Puerto Rico."

Viscount Mabrey fired up instantly. "Sir! You will find that the word 'fear' is not in my vocabulary!"

"Perhaps," Joe conceded, in the same low voice, "but it's in your eyes." He stepped closer to the Viscount, enjoying the flare of terror in the other man's eyes, and threw the rubber snake over Mabrey's shoulder. "You forgot something." Without bothering to wait for a response, he turned away. If he stayed near the two-legged snake much longer, he would surely commit a crime for which NO diplomatic immunity could acquit him!

As Joe strode back to the palace, he reflected on the Viscount's words. Did the whole country indeed know how he felt about Clarisse, or had it been merely a lucky guess or Mabrey's OWN submersed desires for her which he then saw in every man? Had Joe unintentionally compromised her good name? Had they been seen in the gazebo?

Seeing Nicholas leaving the kitchens with a thoughtful expression on his face, Joe fell into step with the young man. "May I have a word with you, Lord Deveraux?"

"Why not?" Nicholas sighed. "Queen Clarisse just grilled me, too."

"Ah," Joe studied him for a moment. "She feels very strongly about her grand-daughter becoming the next Queen of Genovia."

"So I noticed. And I agreed with her about Mia. Mia IS terribly bright, sensitive and caring. Anyone can see that! But I also am forced to agree with my uncle, in that she does not know the people of Genovia, having spent little time here in the past, and I do not feel it is possible to rule if one does not know the people."

"So," Joe said slowly, "You take your uncle's thoughts as your own, Lord Deveraux?"

"No! No, I don't," Nicholas said, steadily, his gaze never wavering from Joe's. "It's just that I agree with him this time. If she were to marry a Genovian, perhaps it would be different, for her husband then would be able to mediate between them. But as it is, marrying a foreigner ..." his voice trailed off and he looked away. "Never mind. It was just my thought ..."

Joe smiled slightly. "And a good one," he nodded. "The queen ... what did she say, my Lord?"

"Touché." Nicholas said moodily, kicking a stone out of the way. "Excuse me, sir ... I would like to be alone ..."

"Joseph, or Joe," Joe said. "Not 'sir'."

Nicholas' eyes swung back to Joe's and a faint smile touched his lips. "Then I'm Nicholas, Joe."

"Tell me," Joe said conversationally, "How do you feel about the name 'Nicky'?"

Nicholas' smile widened. "About the same as you feel about the name 'Joey", I suspect."

Joe nodded, thinking inwardly that Nicholas was the man he would like see at his girl's side, not the innocuous Andrew. He also realized that Nicholas had fallen in love with Mia, although he was sure the young man was not completely aware of that fact. Knowing Nicholas would discover it soon enough, and feeling a certain sympathy for the lad, starting into the same situation Joe had found himself in with Clarisse all these years, Joe turned away without saying anything else.

When Joe walked into the kitchens, he found Clarisse sitting alone at the table, absently taking forkfuls of a chocolate, whipped-cream-topped dessert. She looked up as he stood before her. "Oh, Joseph ... forgive me. Would you like some? It is most delicious!"

"No, thank you, Madam. Madam, I must apologize, both to Mia and to you. Through my actions, I have brought shame and humiliation upon the ..."

"Joseph, please. Stop berating yourself for embarrassing Mia! She said, and I agree, that it was NOT your fault. If anyone, I should be the one blamed, because we kept Herbie a secret even from you!"

"Herbie?" Joe questioned.

"Of course. The wooden leg. Are you going to sit?" Clarisse offered him a clean fork.

Sighing in resignation, he accepted the fork and sat down opposite her.

"Joseph, remember the time you saved me when my horse shied?"

"I do. You were not sporting a wooden leg."

"No ... not then. But I also didn't have to ride side-saddle that time."

"King Rupert thought you should be," Joe reminded her.

"Because I was pregnant with Pierre," Clarisse said softly. "But I didn't know how to ride sidesaddle then, either. Whenever I did, it was really Herbie. I finally learned to ride myself, having had a scare that day." She paused for a moment to take a bite of dessert, and Joe copied her. It WAS delicious. Then Clarisse continued, "You caught me in your arms as I was falling off when the horse bolted ... I remember thinking you had saved Pierre's life, if not my own."

Joe remembered holding the young Clarisse close, feeling her softly rounded body pressed close to his as he struggled to keep them both upright. Rupert had gone after her horse, not sparing a glance for his young wife who clung briefly to Joe before stiffening to indicate her desire to be released. That had been the first time he had realized that he had more feelings for her than he SHOULD have for his sovereign. It had come full circle now, though. Thinking of the ring in his pocket, he was now hoping that when she was no longer Queen of Genovia, she would be his wife, companion, friend, lover ...

"I spoke with Nicholas," Clarisse changed the subject when Joe made no further comment.

"As did I," Joe nodded.

"He actually seems to care about Mia, although he still does not believe that she is the best one to rule the country."

"Clarisse, my dear ... must we ...?" He broke off as running footsteps and giggles heralded the arrival of Mia's lady's maids in the kitchen.

"Oh, your Majesty!" Brigitta gasped, bobbing quickly into a curtsey.

"And Joseph," Brigitte added. "We just came for some hot chocolate for Princess Mia and Miss Lilly ..."

Joe stood up. "I'd best get back to my duties. Your Majesty. Ladies." and he made good his escape, very thankful that he had not pulled Clarisse into his arms and kissed her as he had been thinking of doing!

The next day was the annual Garden Party. Mia presented a trophy to the young singer who had performed, and made her rounds of the guests. Clarisse watched, pride and love evident in her face. Joe, hovering as usual on the sidelines, noted with satisfaction that the Princess was being very well received, and that no one appeared to have mentioned, or even thought about, the wooden leg incident again. However, Mia was no sooner out of one situation when she tumbled into another scandal. Literally.

Joe had noticed Nicholas strolling with Lady Elyssa along one of the paths, and had heard that Nicholas, rumoured to be a ladies man, had been seeing her for a few days now. Then Andrew and Mia met up with them. After a few moments of talk, Andrew and Lady Elyssa walked on and Nicholas and Mia were left, exchanging seemingly polite words. Joe was watchful, expecting something to go awry. Sure enough, Nicholas sauntered off, leaving a motionless Mia staring after him. In seconds, however, she was galvanized into action, and she hurriedly followed him, calling for him to come back. The two vanished behind the shrubs in the direction of the fountain. A little concerned, Joe made his way to the same area of the garden. Mia re-appeared, dripping wet and obviously furious, and regally swept towards the palace, Andrew belatedly seeing her and trailing after her. Joe saw Mia speak briefly with Clarisse, then carry on into the palace, Brigitte and Brigitta at her heels.

Then Joe saw an angry Nicholas, ALSO dripping wet, appear. He stepped up to the young man. "Should I ask?" he said, quietly.

"No." was the short answer. Then Nicholas scowled. "Why not? We had an argument, which is nothing unusual. We both toppled into the fountain. She told me to go underwater and she would count to a million." He strode off, grumbling, meeting an astonished Lady Elyssa.

Joseph's training kept him from grinning. Obviously there was more to the story than this, but suffice to say, no real harm was done ... save to Mia's reputation! He wanted to speak with both Mia and Clarisse that night, but when he heard Mia flinging her way out of Clarisse's rooms, fuming angrily, and then Maurice came running out as well, he decided that it was much too late to speak to either. He had no intentions of inadvertently compromising Clarisse when she had this new scandal to confront, nor when she was obviously in an unpleasant mood! Still he found himself smiling from time to time. Life had certainly not been dull since Mia's arrival at the palace!

The next morning, Joe came up to the open carriage where Mia was sitting glumly. As he took his place behind her, he asked how she was feeling. Hearing that she wasn't that great, he offered to let her call him Joey if it would make her feel better. That DID bring a smile to her face, but she declined ... for which he was most thankful.

While the parade was winding through the streets of the city, Joe noticed Mia's attention on a group of children by an orphanage. Suddenly she called for the carriage to halt, and in an instant she was crossing the street. Joe followed, then submitted to her urging to stay on the other side of the street while she crossed over to the children, nodding as he perceived her intentions. Seeing that she was planning to have the children march with her in the parade, he went back to the carriage.

"She'll be fine," he murmured to Clarisse who was trying to see what was going on. "She's going to walk with them."

Clarisse motioned for the carriage to move again, and Joe noticed Viscount Mabrey, Nicholas, Lady Elyssa and Andrew sitting in the reserved seats by the road. Nicholas was smiling at the sight of Mia and the children, but his uncle was scowling blackly at both Mia and Clarisse. Lady Elyssa was ostensibly beside Nicholas, but was whispering to Andrew who was on her other side. She seemed to be ignoring Lord Deveraux. Very interesting development, Joe thought. VERY interesting!

In a few days, it was Mia's bridal shower. She had opted for a pyjama party, and princesses from all over had been invited. Joe, making his rounds outside, saw Clarisse and Olivia out walking with Maurice. Clarisse was obviously going to join the party later, as she was in her silk pyjamas with a matching short robe over top. He wanted desperately to speak with Clarisse, needing to ask if she had given any more thought to their relationship. However, he couldn't bring himself to approach her, knowing that even with Olivia's presence, he would be hard pressed not to touch her, to caress the curves hidden yet revealed by the silky lounging outfit she was wearing.

Two days before Mia's wedding, Joe happened to be passing the ballroom when he heard music. Looking in through the French doors, he saw Clarisse standing in the middle of the floor, swaying to the music. Soundlessly he walked in. Then Clarisse began to dance. Unable to resist the opportunity, Joe caught her in his arms as she twirled around, and continued the dance.

Clarisse faltered with surprise only for an instant, then her smile blossomed. After a moment, she put her head on his shoulder, and Joe, sure that she loved him as he loved her, asked quietly, "Have you been thinking about us?"

Lifting her head, Clarisse searched his eyes for a moment. They stopped moving, and Joe wondered if he had even stopped breathing as he waited for her answer. The time stretched out, and the hope in his heart began to fade. Clarisse finally answered him, "Yes, I have." Her eyes were regretful.

She was turning him down! Severe pain shot through Joe's body and his jaw flexed. "I see," he said at last, and tried to smile. Unable to bear staying with her an instant longer, he murmured, "If you will excuse me," and turned away abruptly.

"No! No, Joseph, please ..." Clarisse ran after him and grabbed his hand, tugging him around to look at her while she tried to explain her reasons for refusing him.

Joe couldn't listen, couldn't hear past his thoughts. She was still caught up in her duties to her country, and to Mia ... still unwilling to think of herself and ... him. He said, "You were never just my queen, Clarisse. You were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." His dreams shattered, his heart breaking, he ignored her protests and continued, "but if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my queen, I shall oblige." Again over-riding her protests and turning away from her hand on his cheek, he said, "Your majesty." and took himself off.

All that night and the next morning, Joe wandered the palace grounds, trying to come to terms with the fact that his life here was over, and he would never see her again. He couldn't imagine life without her, but she was not willing to share it with him. At one point he took the ring out of his pocket, looked at it, and almost threw it away. But it had been his mother's, so he sighed and put it back. Finally he re-entered the palace, only to be met by a frantic Charlotte.

"Where have you BEEN, Joe?"

Instantly alert again, Joe asked, "What is it?"

"Princess Mia ... and Lord Nicholas ... were out all night ... video cameras ..." Charlotte spoke quickly and disjointedly. "Her fiancé ... spying ... Oh, JOE!"

"Andrew was spying on Mia and Nicholas with a video camera?" Joe asked, putting his hands on Charlotte's shoulders and smoothing over them gently, hoping to settle her down.

Charlotte laughed a little, then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Joe. I didn't mean to fall apart. It was just so awful ... and Princess Mia was asking for you and no one knew where you were ... and the queen wasn't saying much, but she looks so sad ... No, Andrew wasn't spying on them. I was ..."

"You?"

She shook her head in confusion again. "No, not on ... oh, good heavens, I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Not a lot. Is anyone hurt?"

"Not physically."

"Anyone missing?"

"Well, Lord Nicholas hasn't been seen since Princess Mia took his horse early this morning and left him at the lake ...He must have been here because Sandy is back in the stables ... He had cameras set up to blackmail her, videotaping their meeting, and passed them to the media ... "

"I ... see ..."

"Miss Lilly and I were looking out the window when the Princess was trying to explain to Andrew about spending the night with Lord Nicholas ..." Charlotte was twisting her hands together. "But she says nothing happened and that it was completely innocent, and I understand that Andrew has accepted her explanation and the wedding is still on ..."

They were interrupted when a new voice was heard. "Ah, just what I wanted to hear!"

Joe snatched his hands from Charlotte's shoulders and they both looked around. Standing there, smiling gravely at them, was Prince Pierre, Clarisse's first-born. His eyes flickered from Joe's face to Charlotte's, then back.

"I heard the news this morning," Pierre continued, "that Lord Nicholas had compromised Mia and sold the video to the television station. I was wondering if Mia would still be getting married tomorrow."

"Your mother wondered the same," Charlotte murmured. Her face had flushed becomingly. "Welcome, Prince ..."

"Charlotte, didn't I ask you last year to call me Pierre?" he chided her, teasingly. "Thank you. Joe, good to see you again, too."

"Pierre," Joe shook the hand extended to him. "You're looking well."

"Thank you. I should have been here earlier, but something came up on the parish, and it was impossible to get away."

"I'll ... I'll go tell her Majesty you've arrived ... both of you." Charlotte made her escape.

Joe spoke briefly with Pierre, noticing that the other man's gaze followed Charlotte until she was out of sight. Perhaps Clarisse was right, and those two WERE interested in each other! Inwardly wincing at the thought still uppermost in his mind, that Clarisse was not interested in him in that way, Joe told Pierre that he was going to retire.

"Retire?" Pierre was surprised. "Joe, you've been around longer than I have! I can't imagine this place without you!"

"There are circumstances ..." Joe began.

"Have you told Mother?" Pierre interrupted him, his eyes probing.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were very good at questioning?" Joe countered. "You should have gone into security!"

Pierre smiled. "I am also good at reading people. That's the part I use in my life's work! So, Joe, have you talked about this with Mother?"

"Not yet. Her Majesty is otherwise occupied these days." Joe's voice was distant.

Pierre put his hand on Joe's arm. "Joe ... I should let you know that I've known about you two for some months now."

Joe's pain surfaced. "There is no 'two', Pierre. She told me that yesterday. Now, if you will excuse me ...?"

Before Pierre could stop him, Joe made good his escape. As he hurried out of the room, he forced his mind off his own situation and focussed on Mia's. Arranging to have his romantic interlude with the Princess videotaped then broadcast to the entire country did not sound like something Nicholas would do, yet that seemed to be the prevailing thought. There must be someone he could question to get to the bottom of the scandal, beginning with the maids ...

Waiting for the wedding to begin the next afternoon, as he stood stiffly in his place by the side doors of the cathedral, Joe was startled when a knock came at the door behind him, and it opened a crack. Mia appeared. "Hey, Joe?"

"Hmm?" he responded, thinking how young she looked, and how lovely. He fervently hoped she was doing the right thing and would be happy, because there was something in her eyes that made him wonder.

"I just wanted to say, before I do this, that I'm sorry you're retiring." Mia whispered.

Now that did not sound promising, he thought. 'Before I do this'? As if it was merely a duty she had to perform? But then, wasn't it? She certainly would not be marrying had the Parliament not invoked the marriage law for queens at Viscount Mabrey's instigation! Then he realized what she had said at the end. How had she heard he was retiring? Had Pierre told her? "Who told you that?"

"The maids know everything," Mia's voice was soft.

He wondered if the maids had also told her that he loved her grandmother more than life itself, and his love was not returned, which was the real reason he could not stay. He couldn't, not now that he had no hope for a future with her. "Well, the heart does things for reasons that reason cannot understand." His heart had told him to keep his mother's wedding ring with him even today, and there was certainly no understandable reason for that!

"You're preaching at the choir." Mia murmured after a moment, and closed the door between them.

That had definitely been defeat in her eyes. He had not had a chance to tell her what he had found out about the lake scandal. Somehow he suspected that she did not know the truth, and he wanted her to know it. He wanted her happiness. He knocked softly, and when Mia opened the door, he murmured, "Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Then you should know that Nicholas did NOT set you up at the lake."

Mia stared at him, and the confusion and sorrow in her eyes began to dissipate. Joe smiled as she said, "You're sure?"

"The maids know everything," was his response. In this case, of course, HE had been the one to talk to Nicholas, but there was no need for her to know that. She was still planning to marry Andrew, it seemed. Again Joe hoped she would be happy. She deserved it. He had seen her transformation from a gawky teenager to a beautiful, poised young woman. He wished he could be around to see her as a queen, a wife and a mother.

Suddenly Charlotte was beside him. "We're ready when she is."

It seemed no time at all, and yet an eternity ... then Mia was stopping partially up the aisle, and turning around. Joe stepped forward, but she didn't see him as she blindly rushed out of the church. He and Charlotte exchanged glances, then the queen was coming down the aisle. She spoke hurriedly to Charlotte and also disappeared outside, saying loudly to a footman "Out of my way!". Joe had to smile at that, and he noted that Charlotte was trying to buy everyone some time. Seeing Pierre's tall figure striding towards Charlotte from the front where he had been seated behind his mother, Joe stepped outside, instantly spotting Mia and Clarisse off to the left. Ignoring the noisy crowd, he stood guard at the entrance to their secluded alcove. Hearing Shades ask his whereabouts on the security earphone, Joe replied, "I'm with the Eagle and Sparrow." Yes, he was with them. He would always be with them, he realized now. He could no more leave either one of them behind than cut off his right hand. If Clarisse could not love him, he would continue as before. He had loved her secretly for forty years, he would until he died. Mia was like his own grand-daughter, and he loved her deeply as well.

When Mia went back into the church with Clarisse, Joe followed. Joe had seen a new resolve on the princess' face, so he was not at all surprised to see her meet Andrew at the front, and, after a brief consultation, hand her engagement ring back to him. Andrew, a big smile on his face, sat down beside his parents. Mia went over to the pulpit, and told everyone she was ready to rule Genovia, as her grandmother had done, WITHOUT a husband. Joe saw Clarisse, just a few paces ahead of him, smile and her shoulders relax. He wished he had the right to step up beside her now, as he would have done had he not been so precipitous two days ago.

Then Viscount Mabrey stood up, and began his rant, ending that fortunately there was another heir. At that point, another voice was heard from the side. Nicholas! Joe nodded slowly. Good lad. As Nicholas refused to be king and pointed out that Mia was the best choice for the throne of Genovia, Joe continued to nod. Young Lord Deveraux had the true makings of a king, he mused inwardly, thus would be the perfect mate for Princess Mia. However, Joe was not going to attempt to arrange any marriages! Just look at how disastrous Clarisse's attempts had been! Well, perhaps not totally disastrous, he amended, recalling the look in Pierre's eyes when he was near Charlotte.

The Viscount exploded then. Nicholas calmly turned and walked out of the church. His uncle, still shouting, ran down the aisle. Joseph immediately stepped out in front of Clarisse, and urged her back out of the centre of the aisle. When Mabrey reached them, he bowed jerkily, muttered "I'll get you yet!" then continued his shouts as he ran out the door after Nicholas. The moment he was gone, Clarisse stepped forward and said in Joe's ear, "Door."

He went immediately to the doors, beckoning the footmen to close them. There was a moment of confusion as one Parliament member asked who was next in line for the throne, another said, "The van Trokens?" and that pair stood up immediately, saying, "We accept!" Then Prime Minister Motaz stood up from his seat at the front, and in a commanding voice ordered, "SIT DOWN!"

He then went up to the front and, through a coughing fit, directed Mia to make a motion. She caught on quickly, and moved to abolish the marriage law as applying to present and future queens of Genovia. When she asked if anyone would second her motion, there was a period of silence when everyone in the church was looking at everyone else, and no one would meet her eyes. Joe waited, glad to see the Prime Minister surreptitiously directing Mia to keep eye contact. Clarisse, once more a few paces ahead of Joe, was clasping her hands nervously. He wished once more he had the right to step up and put his hands on hers. He sighed, then caught Charlotte's gently remorseful glance and looked away. She needn't waste her energies feeling sorry for HIM. Little did she know what plans were being made around HER love life!

Then Lord Palimore stood up near the front, and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He was the one to have drawn attention to the law in the first place. He was the one most against change in any form. When he said, "I second the motion!", Joe saw Clarisse's hands fall to her side, and her mouth drop open momentarily. When all the Parliamentarians stood up almost as one, saying "Aye!", Lord Palimore cried out, "Congratulations, Princess! If I may say so myself, you rule!"

Amid the laughter that followed, Joe saw Clarisse smiling happily at her grand-daughter. Suddenly Mia looked around, then beckoned Lionel to her side, taking his earphones and microphone. Joe heard her say, "Charlotte, can I speak with Grandma, please?"

Charlotte stepped up to the queen, holding out her earphone. "Your Majesty ... the princess would like a word."

"Oh, ummm," Clarisse took it, clearly not sure what to do with it. She started to put it to her ear as Mia said, "Grandma?"

Taking a step forward, not aware that Charlotte was being tugged along close behind her, Clarisse looked as if she was about to answer, but realized she couldn't talk, only listen.

Mia continued softly, "Just because I didn't get my fairy tale ending doesn't mean you shouldn't."

Joe frowned to himself. Just what was THAT all about? Clarisse was looking stunned as she held the earphone away from her, and very uncertain.

"Oh ...ah ..." then she looked at Charlotte. "Did you hear that?"

Charlotte wiped the smile off her face. "Not if you didn't want me to," she said, in a very business-like tone.

Clarisse, in spite of being flustered, had to laugh at that. "Oh, Charlotte!" Then she sobered up, said, "Well ..." and took a step forward again.

Joe noticed Charlotte slipping back out of the way again, the smile growing on her face. SHE obviously knew what was happening. He wished HE did. Clarisse looked at him, briefly, and her smile appeared as she looked away, up to the front, then straight ahead and said quietly but clearly, "Joseph."

He moved to face her, but found that he was not able to look into those lovely blue eyes he loved so dearly, afraid to see pity in them. Keeping his eyes lowered, he bowed and said, "Your Majesty." There was a slight pause, and he forced himself to look at her. Tears were gathering in her eyes, and he saw no sign of pity.

"Dear Joseph," she almost whispered.

Now Joe was really confused. What was the matter? What was wrong with her?

"Am I too late ..." she struggled to get the words out. "to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"

His eyebrows went up in surprise. This was NOT what he had expected! A marriage proposal? HERE? He cleared his throat, then lifted his chin. Why not? He loved her! Why would he even hesitate to give his answer? "I thought you'd never ask," he said nonchalantly with a debonair smile, although she could sense the deep love behind them. She chuckled, relief in her demeanor and love shining out of her eyes and he turned to Shades and passed over his hat and security electronics. "You're in charge now. Good luck with Lionel. I'm going to a wedding!" Holding out his hand formally, Clarisse laid hers on it.

Charlotte quickly passed over Mia's bridal bouquet which she was still holding, and the choir started singing when Mia alerted them. Joe and Clarisse walked slowly up the aisle. Mia stood smiling at the front and took the flowers when Clarisse passed them to her. Prime Minister Motaz stood on Joe's other side. Clarisse said in a ringing voice, "My Lord Archbishop, I would like to take this man as my husband, if you please."

The archbishop smiled, raised his eyes to the ceiling then looked right at her and said, "FINALLY!"

The smile left Clarisse's face, and she looked uncertainly at Joe, who was trying to keep the smirk off his own face. Then Clarisse saw the funny side of it, and she began to chuckle inwardly. Joe could feel her body shaking beside him, and he squeezed her hand gently. Their eyes met when the archbishop said in triumphant tones, "We have come together for a DIFFERENT wedding!"

When the time came for their vows, the archbishop told Clarisse to remove her left hand glove, and Joseph to remove both of his so he could put Clarisse's ring on. Clarisse had a flash of panic, and she whispered, "Rings! Joseph, I didn't get you a ring, and you don't ..."

He smoothed her hand gently, "I have a ring, my darling. My mother's. I've been carrying it everywhere for the last couple of weeks."

"How do you think I heard?" the archbishop joined in the whispered conversation.

Both Joe and Clarisse looked at him in astonishment, then Joe offered, "The maids?"

Mia giggled, having heard that. Joe looked over at her and mouthed, "Thank you, my dear!" She nodded back, her eyes dancing. Joe then looked over to where Pierre had taken his place again in the seats at the front. "My Lord Archbishop, I know it's irregular, but may I stop this service for a moment so that Clarisse and I might speak with Pierre?"

"Certainly, my son." The archbishop stepped back.

The Prime Minister also moved out of the way, and Joe drew Clarisse over to the side, beckoning to Pierre, who hurried up, questions all over his face. Ignoring the murmuring of the congregation as they strained to see what was going on, Joe held Clarisse's hand and said to Pierre, "It's a little late, but I would like to ask your permission to marry your mother, and I would like your blessing."

Pierre smiled. "You have both!" he said, shaking Joe's free hand. He kissed Clarisse's cheek. "I DO hope you will be happy, Mother. You deserve it. It's about time you lived for yourself. As the archbishop said, FINALLY!"

"Pierre," Clarisse began, her tears close again, "I hope YOU will know the joy I'm feeling today ..."

"Mother, I know you are trying to set me up with Charlotte ... it has been very, very obvious. So as a wedding gift, I'll let you in on a little secret. I have loved her since she started to work for you. And if you can manage to keep your adorable, meddling nose out of my affairs, I may see what I can do about it." Pierre kissed her again, seeing she was speechless, and turned to Joe. "I'm so glad you finally got YOUR heart's desire, Joe. Guess it's more proof that miracles happen! Take care of her, keep loving her as much as you do now or more, and keep her busy enough with you that she will allow me to court Charlotte in my own way, please!"

"You are your mother's son, Pierre," Joe said. "Come, Clarisse, we're keeping everyone waiting."

They removed their gloves as instructed while walking back to the centre of the chancel, then the Archbishop continued with the service. Both repeated their vows clearly, and when the time came for Joe to slide the ring on Clarisse's finger, he couldn't resist adding the word "finally" to his vow. At last they were husband and wife. The archbishop invited them to kiss, and FINALLY they were able to express their love publicly, and the entire country knew that Joseph, Palace Head of Security in Genovia, had aspired to and won the heart of the beloved Queen Clarisse.

Seven months later, while at the winter castle for the Christmas holidays, Lord Nicholas and Queen Amelia were united in Holy Matrimony, with Mia's uncle Pierre assisting in the ceremony. Lilly was, of course, her maid of honour, and Charlotte was one of the bridesmaids, despite her objections. When they had retired from the festivities, Joe said to Clarisse, "Have you noticed that the more time Pierre spends with Charlotte, the quieter she gets?"

"Yes. The poor child seems to be flustered with all the attention he's paying her. Perhaps I should have a word with her ..."

"'The poor child' would probably be more embarrassed having YOU speak with her than ME." Joe said. "You are, after all, Pierre's mother."

"And?" Clarisse drew herself up regally. "I confess I do not see the connection, Joseph."

"She can't exactly tell YOU she wishes he were at the bottom of the lake, can she?" Joe smiled, his hand trailing over her cheek.

Indignantly, Clarisse shook his hand off. "She could not wish such a thing! Not about MY son!"

"See, my dear?" He chuckled, then changed the subject. "I'm glad Mia and Nicholas decided to be married here, not wanting any remembrance of her almost wedding to Andrew. Having little Carolina as her flower girl was a nice touch, I thought. I had a chat with the child at supper. Do you know what she calls you and I?"

"No. What?" Clarisse asked, interested in spite of herself. The orphans who had been housed in the winter castle until their own residence could be made ready were favourites with all the visitors. She herself had read books by the thousands over the last week, it seemed!

"You are the Grandma Queen and I am the Grandpa Queen," Clarisse smiled at that, and Joe continued, "Mia is the Princess Queen."

"Princess Queen?" Clarisse chuckled. "This is good. Do you think Nicholas will become the Princess King now?"

"I believe that is what Carolina is saying."

"Fitting," Clarisse was thoughtful, even though the designations were indeed amusing. "You know, Mia is going to follow Rupert's lead. When we were crowned, I was crowned not just as his wife the queen, but as a reigning monarch in my own right. Mia wants to do the same, so that Nicholas will be crowned King Nicholas and also be a reigning monarch. After all, he is a descendant of King Chevalier, which is more than I was."

"I am beginning to have an inkling of what might possible be Charlotte's problem ... if indeed it is a problem." Joe mused.

"Oh?"

"Everyone here is royal ... except me. I don't particularly care -- especially since I now am known as the Grandpa Queen! But Charlotte is being courted by a Prince. Granted, a prince who abdicated, but a prince nonetheless. She is a commoner ... in a sense, she was your servant for years."

"I never thought of her as a servant!" Clarisse protested.

"I know that. I'm sure she knows that. But how many people in Genovia know that? I didn't care what other people thought. If I respected their opinion, then I would listen. But general rumour? No. Charlotte, being younger, might care."

"Oh, Joseph, you are right, I'm SURE you are!" Clarisse threw her arms around him exuberantly. "So I can just tell her ..."

"Or Pierre can ... he DID ask us to allow him to proceed his own way, did he not? From the way he was looking at her today, I'd be very surprised if he isn't talking to her at this very minute!"

"I DO hope you are right in this instance as well." She snuggled into his embrace, then looked up at him. "Joseph? Did I ever REALLY tell you that you were right about my passionless marriage with Rupert? Before I fell in love with you, I had never really understood why people talked about love as feeling so special, and kissing as being able to transport one to another plane of sensation ... I truly thought that concepts like that were only in books. In fairy tales. I just want you to know that, well, however fond of Rupert I was, I had never known TRUE love until I fell in love with you. It was pleasant enough being married to Rupert, I can't deny it, but I never felt the rush of longing I feel just LOOKING at you."

He smiled at her tenderly, glad she had finally admitted it aloud. Seeing she was close to tears again, he tried to lighten her mood somewhat. "So that's why you were groping me when we were checking out the possibilities for Mia's husband about eight months ago?"

She smacked his shoulder. "I was NOT groping you, Joseph! Queens do not GROPE."

"What DO queens do?" he murmured, his lips close to hers.

"THIS queen loves you so much, she's almost too ashamed of herself to be near you. Almost ..." and she wound her arms around his neck, melting into his arms.

It was that very night, with all the festivities in progress, that Viscount Mabrey made his way into the winter castle and actually got as far as the door to Clarisse and Joe's suite before being stopped. Hearing a commotion outside, Joe dressed hurriedly and flung open the door to see the viscount struggling in the grasp of Shades, two footmen and two castle guards. A knife lay on the floor, which Shades had wrested away from the madman. The viscount was shrieking that Clarisse should be HIS, and that he would kill anyone who took her from him.

Pierre and Charlotte were there almost immediately, drawn by the noise. Joe noticed Charlotte's dishevelment with satisfaction before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. Then Nicholas and Mia also hurried up.

"Uncle Arthur!" Nicholas gaped at the sight.

"Don't you uncle me, you ungrateful whelp!" hollered the viscount, working himself into a frenzy. "Clarisse was to be mine! Mine, I tell you! Not that snivelling Rupert's! Once he was gone, I tried to impress that fact upon the wretched pup who thought HE would be king next! NEVER! He said I could never have his mother, but I'll prove I can! There can be any number of accidents! His was the first, and you ... YOU!" he turned a baleful eye on Joe, "YOU must be next, for daring to lay a finger on her, for daring to even THINK of her over the years when she was not free. She is MINE!" He renewed his efforts to free himself, but in vain. "When blackmail wouldn't work, a car accident could and did! Clarisse was meant for ME!"

Clarisse shuddered, and Charlotte and Mia both came to put their arms around her, seeing as the men were all involved in aiding the others trying to subdue the viscount. He was foaming at the mouth now, in his rage, his eyes wild. At last he was restrained and dragged away. Pierre, Nicholas and Joe returned to where the three women remained frozen in the hallway, clinging to each other for support. Joe reached for Clarisse and she fell into his arms with a sob, and Mia threw herself at Nicholas. Charlotte hesitated, then, when Pierre opened his arms, she gladly went to him and he hugged her close.

Clarisse, when she stopped trembling, suddenly saw Charlotte and Pierre. "Pierre? Charlotte?"

Charlotte flushed and tried to escape Pierre's embrace, but he only laughed and held her closer. "Yes, Mother, I have. My dear niece and queen, I would like to ask permission to steal your invaluable assistant. I find I need help with my parish work, and I know I need her in my life, my home and my bed!"

Mia's mouth dropped open. Nicholas gave a shout of laughter and strode over to shake Pierre's hand, then kiss Charlotte's scarlet cheek. Clarisse was next to kiss Charlotte, then her son, and Joe followed. Finally Mia hugged Charlotte tightly. "I'm SO happy for you, Charlotte!" she whispered.

Captain Kelly appeared at the top of the stairs, and strode down to salute Mia. "The viscount has been taken to the hospital, your Majesty, and placed under heavy sedation with a guard in the room and a guard at the door. The doctor here at the palace is sure the viscount will have to undergo numerous psychiatric tests and extended therapy, but we will know for sure after he has been examined tomorrow. Do you wish to prosecute?"

Mia shook her head, then looked at Clarisse. "Grandma? I know he did some horrible things ... but most of it was talk, and there is no proof of anything, is there? And he IS Nicholas' uncle. But what do you think?"

Clarisse was silent for a moment, eyes downcast, her hands holding tightly onto Joe's. Finally she looked up and said bravely, "You are the queen, my dear. It is your decision. I will abide by it. After all, Pierre and Charlotte are as much proof that miracles happen as Nicholas and you, and Joseph and myself. Perhaps Arthur Mabrey will be cured and become a valuable member of society once more."

"Clarisse, my dear," Joe said, a teasing glint in his eye, "If Herbie just happened to be hanging around right now, I'd be forced to say, 'Pull the other one'!"

Everyone laughed except Captain Kelly, who went to find Lilly, confessing to her that something very, very mysterious was going on in the royal family. She kissed him and said she wasn't a bit surprised ... she had heard that crowns and tiaras could cut off circulation to the brain and sometimes the royals just couldn't think straight for beans!


End file.
